


Data Acquisition

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dennex, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wonders what Kennex likes in bed. So he asks.</p><p>For this prompt at the 3-sentence-ficathon on livejournal: <i>Kennex/Dorian, we are not having this conversation</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Data Acquisition

"Just hypothetically," Dorian said.

"No," Kennex snapped, "No hypotheticals, no speculating, no way am I telling you what I like in bed, we are not having this conversation!"

Dorian paused, and Kennex thought the conversation was over, but then Dorian said, "You know, I could just start mentioning sexual acts and measure if any of them affect your bloodflow," and Kennex just put his head in his hands and sighed.


End file.
